


fits like a fist to the face

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Chuck needs someone to push him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fits like a fist to the face

Mako comes into her room at the Dome and collapses into a chair with her paperwork. She's tired, but all these blueprints have to be done if Gipsy Danger is to be refurbished.

Chuck is kneeling by her bed, looking expectant.

She presses her thumb and forefinger into the tension between her brows, stopping herself from sighing with a great force of effort.

"I don't have time, Chuck. I have too much to do."

"But I ship out for Sydney in a week, Mako!" And Chuck crawls over on hands and knees, on his absolute best behaviour, because if he asks really nicely and is very pretty, Mako usually gives in. 

She tries focussing on her work, because Gipsy Danger isn't going to refurbish herself, but her neck is sore and her eyes hurt and she can't stop her mind from going back to how Chuck really _is_ leaving soon, and who knows when they will be able to see each other again? 

Finally, she glances at him from over the rim of her tablet, then sighs and stands.

"Well. I will admit that my reading table is a bit miscalibrated for someone of my stature."

She brushes by him to perch neatly on the edge of her bed, gesturing at the space in front of her.

"Sit. If you're a good table while I get my work done, maybe I'll give you a reward after."

They’ve done this before. Chuck kneels between her legs and braces his arms, still and quiet and just the right height for Mako to lean her books on him to read comfortably. It works for a while, but then she shifts, spreads her legs to a more comfortable angle, and Chuck gets a bit cheeky. He starts nuzzling at her leg, teasing because he can’t help himself.

Mako lets him for a while, just until she's finished her article, because then she can close it and not worry about losing her spot. With one swift motion, she tosses it aside and grabs Chuck by the chin, pulling him up so that he's forced to look her in the eye.

"Did I give you permission to play?"

Chuck shakes his head, neck straining in Mako's grip as he stutters, "N-no."

Mako raises her other hand to her ear, holding her fingers to it as if listening hard. Chuck's face goes redder as he adds a belated, "No, ma'am."

She brushes her thumb over Chuck's cheek in faint reward and lets go.

"Hmm, exactly right."

Mako tsks and tucks her hair behind her ear, thoughtful. "What am I going to do with you? You're such a disobedient boy."

"You could punish me." Chuck doesn't quite manage to hide his smile as he looks up at her through his eyelashes. “Ma’am.”

Mako snorts. "Well, my reading is done, so I might have time to let you finish what you started." Her eyes narrow at Chuck's wide grin. "You are going to do a good job, though."

"Yes, ma'am. Definitely, ma'am."

He runs his hands up her thighs eagerly, and Mako slaps his wrists for it.

"You don't get to use those until I tell you. _Just_ your mouth, since you seem to like running it so much."

She stands and undoes her belt by herself, dropping her pants with little fanfare. As an afterthought, she pats Chuck's cheek and murmurs, "If you need a pillow to rest on, you should get one now?"

Because despite the nature of the game they're playing, she still cares for him.

When he sticks his tongue out at her, she smirks wryly.

"They're _your_ knees."

She pulls her underwear down, tossing them on top of her pants, and settles back onto the edge of her bed.

"And I've got better ideas on how you can use your tongue."

She tangles her fingers in Chuck's hair, pulling him in even as he's crawling forward. They’ve done this enough that he knows what she likes, licking into her folds with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. It might have been nice to have him use his fingers, but a challenge is just what Chuck needs tonight, and it’s not like he can’t get her off without them. She pulls his hair when she likes what he’s doing, whispers, “Oh” and “Good boy” and “ _Yes_ ” when he presses right _there_ with his tongue. He does it again, with more enthusiasm, and again and again, and she holds his head down as she comes long and hard. They’re both gasping for breath when she lets him up.

“What a good job.” Mako strokes Chuck’s hair as he pants, lets him lean his head against her leg while he comes back down. “What a good, obedient boy you’ve been.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Chuck raises his head to meet her eyes. “I tried.”

“You succeeded. I think you deserve a reward.” She rises just enough that Chuck backs up, gives her room to settle on the floor and kiss him thoroughly, lick the taste of herself out of his mouth. When Mako pulls back, asks, “Would you like me to touch you, Chuck? Do you think you deserve that as your reward?”

It’s not a question that she really needs to ask with his erection bumping against her leg, but she asks it anyway so that she can hear him say, “Yes, ma’am” again.

“Alright.” She runs a finger up his cock, just to watch Chuck shiver. It’s already leaking pre-cum, and she knows even before she curls her fingers around the shaft that he’s not going to last long. A few short strokes is all it takes before he's whimpering and shooting over his stomach. She curls her other arm around his shoulders and guides him into leaning against her as she keeps stroking him through his orgasm. As he shivers, she kisses his hair and murmurs nonsense at him.

“You’ve been so good, Chuck, so good at following orders and so nice to look at. What a good, good boy.”

Eventually, Chuck leans back a little, just enough that Mako knows to let go. She sits back on her heels and cocks her head to the side.

“You’re alright?”

“Yeah.” Chuck closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, ‘m okay.”

“Good.” Mako pokes Chuck on the nose with a grin. “Do you want to stay and cuddle?”

“Do I get to be the big spoon?”, Chuck asks as he stands, rubbing his reddened knees.

Mako folds her arms over her chest, quite happy to watch him stretch from where she’s seated on the floor. “You always get to be big spoon. Your chest is too large for me to get my arms around comfortably.”

“Guess I’m staying, then.”

He really does have a nice smile, for all that it’s so rare to see it outside of her room.

"Shower first, though."

"Aw, Mako! Can't I just wipe off with a towel?"

Chuck is laughing as he rises, trying to dance out of the way as she shoos him toward the shower. She does end up forcing him to wash off before letting him into her bed, sighing about how he's such a brat. Which he is. But she’s going to miss him when he leaves.


End file.
